


Dad

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Moxiety, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: Virgil misses his dad. Platonic Moxiety





	Dad

It used to just be what everyone called him. 

Before they learned each other’s names and started working together more closely, it was a nickname they all used. Virgil hadn’t felt strange about using it back then; it had basically been his name. 

But now they knew each other’s real names. And while Virgil did appreciate being closer, there was still a part of him that missed it. 

It was stupid, of course. Patton wasn’t his dad. Patton wasn’t  _any_  of their dads. Patton was a part of Thomas, same as the rest of them. Calling him Dad now would just be silly. 

It wasn’t like he _lost_  anything, he tried to tell himself. If anything, he’d  _gained_  something. Patton was his friend now; his _good_  friend. Maybe (if Virgil may dare to dream) his _best_  friend. 

So there was absolutely no logical reason whatsoever that Virgil should feel the pang of nostalgia, when he remembered being able to use that other name. No reason at all that he should feel so oddly _bereft,_ knowing it was no longer appropriate. 

He did, though. 

It was...lonelier now, sometimes. Even when he was insulting him, calling Patton _Dad_  made him feel...part of something. Fathers loved you, even when you were being an asshole. Fathers forgave you. Fathers accepted you unconditionally. 

Well, maybe not _all_  fathers did. But _dads_  did. 

At least, dads like _Patton_ did. 

And as stupid as it sounded even to him, there were days that Virgil missed his dad. 

“Hey, kiddo!” Patton said, smiling brightly at him as he headed toward the kitchen. “You’re up awfully early.” 

Virgil shrugged, curling up in the corner of the couch where he’d been sitting for most of the night. No need to tell Patton that, though--he’d just worry. “Couldn’t sleep,” he offered, a half-truth, because he could never outright lie to Patton. 

“Ah. Well, can I make you breakfast, then? I was thinking waffles!” 

“That...that sounds great, sure,” Virgil said, climbing off the couch and wandering into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorjamb at the entrance, hands shoved into his pockets, and watched as Patton began to cheerfully gather the ingredients, humming under his breath as he worked. Virgil chewed his lip for a second, then asked, hesitantly, “Can...can I help?” 

Patton turned toward him, surprised, but beamed. “Well, sure, kiddo!” he said. “That’d be great! Could you grab the eggs and the milk out of the fridge for me?”

Virgil nodded and obliged. In no time at all, the two of them had prepared the batter, and Patton was leaning against the counter while the waffle iron did its job. The moral side smiled at Virgil, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder briefly. “You know, kiddo,” he said, “This is really nice. It feels like it’s been ages since we hung out like this, just you and me.” 

Virgil shrugged, knowing Patton was right. In truth, he’d been avoiding Patton some--not a lot, but a little bit, too afraid that his stupid mouth might slip up and say the word that had been crammed up against the back of his teeth for too long now. He’d been careful not to be alone with him too often, afraid he might just blurt out what had been on his heart and mind for long, lonely months.

“I guess,” he said slowly. “Just...you know. Been. Kinda busy.” 

“Hey, I understand,” Patton said gently, but when Virgil looked at him, he couldn’t help but notice a hint of sadness in his smile. He hated himself vehemently for putting it there. “It’s all right, kiddo. I’ve just missed you, is all.” 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Virgil said, looking down at his feet. 

“Well, hey. I think between us, we could come up with a solution to that, don’t you think?” Patton chuckled. “I may not be as smart as Logan about schedules and whatnot, but your old dad’s not a _complete_ dope.” 

Virgil’s head shot up, his eyes wide, but Patton had turned his attention to the waffle iron again, which had beeped that the time for the first waffle was up. He opened it carefully, then made a happy noise when it came away from the iron perfectly, a gorgeous golden brown. “Hey, look!” he said, grinning. “What do you think?” 

Virgil stepped forward so he was next to Patton and peered down at the waffle. Summoning his courage, he drew a breath and said, “It looks perfect.” Then, after a beat of hesitation and _very_  softly, he added: “Dad.” 

Patton started badly, whirling to face Virgil, and in a disaster that seemed to unfold in slow motion, his hand bumped against the plate that held that first perfect waffle, sending it tumbling to the kitchen floor. The plate shattered loudly against the tile, and Virgil and Patton both cringed away from the sound. 

“Shit,” Virgil whispered, taking a few fumbling steps backward. “Shit, Patton, I’m sorry. I’m--I mean, I shouldn’t have--shit. Shit.” Dammit. Dammit, dammit, _dammit_ , why was he...why was he such an _asshole_? Why did he have to ruin _everything_? Why couldn’t he just be normal, for once in his whole damned life, instead of--of--

“No, no no!” Patton hurried after him, stepping carefully over the shards of ceramic on the floor. Upstairs, Virgil could hear movement, and he suspected they were about to be joined by the other two, probably roused by the sound of the breaking plate. Patton cast a frustrated glance toward the sound himself, before gripping Virgil’s shoulders and gazing intently into his face. 

“Did you...did you call me ‘Dad’? Before?” he asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said, ashamed and humiliated. “It...it was stupid, I...I just thought I...” 

“ _No!”_ Patton breathed, then dragged Virgil into a tight hug. “No, please, don’t...don’t apologize, kiddo. You don’t know...” he choked a little, then laughed. “You don’t know how much I’ve _missed_ that,” he said. 

Virgil sucked in a sharp breath, reaching up to return the hug, though a little shakily. “R-really?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Patton said, drawing back and looking into Virgil’s face. “I...I know it’s kind of silly, I mean...I’m not your father, obviously. I know that. I know it shouldn’t matter that much to me if you...I mean it shouldn’t matter at all, or be that big of a deal, and I didn’t want to ask if it made you uncomfor--”

“ _Patton_ ,” Virgil cut him off, and Patton shut up instantly, mouth snapping closed with a click of teeth. His eyes were wide as he stared at Virgil, and something in Virgil’s heart relaxed.

He reached out and took Patton’s hands in his shyly, ducking his head and peering at Patton from beneath his fringe. 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “I’ve...I’ve missed it too.” 

Patton’s eyes grew shiny. “Really?” he whispered. 

Virgil nodded, swallowing against the lump in his own throat. “Really,” he said. Then: “Dad.” 

Patton beamed, and reached out, laying a hand against Virgil’s cheek for a moment. 

Then, as the sounds of footsteps descending the stairs reached them, he instead moved to ruffle Virgil’s hair playfully, making Virgil squawk in protest and pull away. “Hey, get off!” he said, batting at Patton’s hand. 

Patton laughed, just as the other two rounded the corner. Logan blinked, taking in the mess on the floor, then sighed. “Just more proof that you two should never be allowed to cook unsupervised,” he intoned. 

“A mighty battle has clearly taken place here,” Roman said around a yawn. “Did gravity get the best of you both?” 

“Gravity is a heartless bitch,” Virgil agreed, making Roman grin at him and Logan roll his eyes. 

“A worthy foe indeed,” Roman allowed, moving to grab the broom and dustpan. 

“We’ll win next time,” Patton said, glancing at Virgil with a tiny wink. “Won’t we, kiddo?” 

Virgil grinned at him, heart soaring at the happy smile on Patton’s face. “Of course we will,” he said softly. “Gravity’s got nothing on us.” Then, daring to reach out and squeeze Patton’s hand once more, he added softly, “Right, Dad?” 

Patton’s smile grew, and he squeezed back, as Roman and Logan started to work on the mess. “ _Damn_ right, kiddo,” he said. 

It used to be what everyone called him, Virgil reflected, as he moved to help the others clean up the kitchen. 

But now...now it was what _Virgil_  called him. And that was even better. 

That was _everything_


End file.
